The invention relates to endoscopes specially laparoscopes having an external shaft through which passes a channel for guiding medical instruments and a fibre light conductor and an optic. The proximal part of said optic is one or several times bent away from the enlarged proximal part of the shaft. The inner diameter of the said known shaft is at least 9.7 mm and maximal 10.4 mm.
The external shaft of the above said laparoscopes has an external diameter of 10 mm up to 10.8 mm, so that the laparotomy can be small enough for avoiding damage to blood vessels or nerves or the like. Such damage can be present if the external diameter of the shaft should be increased, because then the laparotomies will be too long. The known shafts with the described measurements have a longitudinal running channel for the medical instruments, the inner diameter of which is 3.0 to 5.0 mm and the diameter of the optic is about 4.0 to 5.0 mm. All instruments as probes, biobsy forceps, other forceps, coagulation probes or the like are accommodated to the shafts of said known measurements. But by using shafts with the known channel the surgeon could not guide a medical instrument through the channel which will be used for fixing clips or elastic rings to the Fallopian tube. Therefore because of the increased diameter of such instruments it was necessary to use a different laparoscope with an increased diameter of the shaft, but it required a longer laparotomy again.
The object of the invention consists in that the usual known diameter of the shaft of laparoscopes may be maintained so that besides all instruments used till now other instruments of an increased diameter for instance instruments for fixing clips or elastic rings onto the Fallopian tube can be guided through the channel or passage of the laparoscope.